From Nightmares to Sweet Dreams
by BXV
Summary: The story about how Aladdin and Mulan meet and fall in love and how they struggle to keep their lives perfect
1. A Blessing

A Blessing

"Mommy! Mommy!" echoed through the home of Aladdin and Mulan. They both were sleeping peacefully until the yelling reach their room. "Someone's up." Mulan moaned. Aladdin laughed a little. "She's calling you." he said. Mulan covered her head with her pillow and groaned. "You be the mom!" she laughed under her pillow. "It's too early for me!" Aladdin took his pillow and whacked on her covered head. This caused her to throw her pillow at him. Barely hitting him, but getting their daughter in the door way. She started to giggle a little. Both Aladdin and Mulan heard and turned to her. Mulan took notice of the pillow in front of her 9-year old daughter. She knew she hit her. "Oh Amber, did I hit you?" she cried, crawling from her floor based bed to Amber. Mulan embraced her little girl and apologized. Amber didn't mind. In fact, she let go of her mom and grabbed the pillow and threw the pillow at her father, seeing at it was aiming for him anyways. It hit Aladdin square in the face. He playfully landed on his bed. Giving out a fake yell of defeat.

Amber-Ting ran to the bed and jumped on Aladdin and started tickling him. Mulan looked at the two playing with a smile. As much as she loved watching the two have fun, she needed to stop them for a brief moment. "Um, I have something to say." Amber and Aladdin stop for a second. Mulan looked around and called, "Cri-Kee, Genie, Mushu, Abu, I know you're there. Come on out." Cri-Kee hopped from under the night stand, Genie was disguised as a fly and returned to his normal buff blue form. "That obvious, huh?" he chuckled. "Man, you the reason we were caught!" came a really agitated voice from a support pillar in the room. Mushu had his snake like body wrapped around the pole. Angry screeches came from Abu, who was hiding in the lotus pot in the corner. "Wha'chu mean I was the most obvious?" Mushu responded angrily. "I can smell you a mile away!" "You were the most obvious, Mushu." Mulan moaned in irritation. Mushu put on an upset look on his face. "We're sorry, Mulan." Genie said. "You wanted to say something?"

Mulan put on a beaming face. "Oh yeah!" She turned her attention to Aladdin and Amber, who were lying in the bed. Mulan looked at Amber-Ting and asked, "Would you like a little brother?" Hearing this, Aladdin's heart started racing. He remembered what happened the last time Mulan expected a boy. It was Shang's son.

Before the child was born, Shang left Mulan out of not wanting the responsibility of raising a child. That was around the time Aladdin left Agrabah. He left because Jasmine said she was bored with him. He took his monkey friend, Abu, Genie's lamp, and his flying carpet and left. He found his way to China. Upon arrival, he saw Mulan lying in her family estate courtyard, covered in a cloak. His gut told him not to leave her there in the rain. So, he landed next to her, picked her up and took her to an abandoned shed on the out skirts of the village Mulan lived in.

Aladdin looked at Mulan's face, he saw sorrow, grief, and pain. He went to stroke her cheek, when he heard a firm masculine voice say, "Hey pretty boy, hands off." Aladdin jumped back and saw something crawl out of Mulan's cloak. It was Mushu. He had this look on his face that told Aladdin that he didn't like him. Aladdin just looked at him and said, "I'm normally use to bigger talking snakes." Mushu didn't like that. "I AM NOT A SNAKE!!! I'M A DRAGON!!!" he yelled. Aladdin had a confused look on his face. Mushu did not look like any dragon he saw. Only one way to figure this out. "Genie?" Aladdin called out. Blue smoke arisen from a satchel hanging from Aladdin's belt. The smoke formed a muscular, blue man with a curled black beard with short black tied back hair. He looked like he was coming from a bath. He was damp, had a scrub in one hand and a rubber duck in the other. "Why do you always call me when I'm in the bath, Al?" Genie asked. Aladdin looked up at him and said, "Check to see if that red guy there is a dragon. I have to check to see if that girl is okay."

Mushu overheard Genie and Aladdin's conversation. "Now wait a second!" Mushu started rebelling, but was interrupted when Genie started looking at him through a magnifying glass. Mushu was not amused being treated like a test subject. "Man, get that thing outta mah face." he said. Genie had his hand on his chin and started rubbing it. His thoughts were interrupted when Abu, Aladdin's pet monkey, started screeching. Both Mushu and Genie looked at him chasing a cricket. Mushu had a nervous look on his face. "Hey, stop chasin' mah lucky bug!" he yelled at Abu. Mushu slithered and grabbed the bug and flicked Abu in the nose.

Genie levitated towards Aladdin, who was kneeling next to Mulan. Genie whispered to him, "Believe it or not Al, that is a dragon. Kinda small for a-" He stopped when he noticed Mulan lying on the ground. Aladdin looked at Genie with a worried expression on his face. "Genie…" Al whispered. "She's pregnant." Genie saw that her stomach was swollen, giving proof that she was expecting. "Yeah, so just leave her alone!" Mushu yelled. "She doesn't need any more hecklin'! Her parent's cast her out after that rat Shang left her." Aladdin was shocked by the story. "Why did he leave her?" he asked. Mushu looked at him with suspicion. "What makes yah think I'll tell you?" Al just looked at Mulan with worry. But Genie didn't like Mushu's suspicion.

"Hey," Genie blurted, with an annoyed look on his face. "Al did what he did for this young lady so she wouldn't die. What did you do?" Mushu was about to say something, but he knew Genie was right. So sulked in defeat. "What's her name?" Mushu heard Aladdin ask him. Mushu thought for a moment, but was going to go ahead and tell him.

"Mulan" a new voice entered the room. It was Mulan herself. She was a wake. She slowly got up and looked at Aladdin. "Thank you," Mulan groaned. "What's your name?" Aladdin answered with his name. Mulan smiled and said, "You have a nice name, Aladdin." Al blushed and said, "So do you, Mulan." They both explained their predicaments. Mulan tried to run away after Shang, her former husband, told her he couldn't hold the responsibility of caring for a child. Aladdin felt awfully sorry for her. After Al told Mulan that his former wife, Jasmine, said out of the blue she was bored with him. Said that he was to weak for her. Mulan felt her heart drop after hearing that.

They all talk for an hour, but their quality time ended when Mulan grabbed her stomach and started crying. Aladdin ran to her side. "What is it?" Al asked with concern. "Is it the baby?" Mulan didn't know. She was only six months ready. The only thing the both of them could think of was to get her to a doctor. Aladdin carried Mulan bridal style on to Carpet and they took off. Aladdin used his body to shield Mulan from the rain. When they got to a doctor, Mulan had blood pouring between her legs. The doctor took a look at her for a half hour while Aladdin waited out side the room. When he was done, the doctor told Aladdin that Mulan had a c-section. The baby was dying in the womb. Even if they were an hour early, there was nothing they could do. Aladdin felt great pain for Mulan, he didn't even leave her the two days she was asleep.

When she woke up, Mulan rubbed her stomach and felt…flat. Her heart jumped, she looked and saw her stomach was flat. They removed her baby. She new it was stillborn. She started to cry. She then was startled by something lightly touching her cheek. It was Aladdin's hand. He stayed with her. "You're still here?" she asked. Aladdin knew what she meant. "I'm not going to abandon you. I swear." Mulan let more tears out, but they were a mix of sorrow and joy. She was still sad that she lost her baby, but was happy that her new friend cared enough for her to stay with her during her trauma. However, amongst these mixed emotions, Mulan felt something else. Aladdin felt it too. Something strong. They both felt it something similar before, but it wasn't even close to the feeling they have now.

After Mulan was finally up to travel, she asked if she could stay with Aladdin. He said yes. But Mushu still didn't trust Al at first. But, after a little talk with Genie about his past, Mushu felt a little more comfortable around him. Even Cri-Kee and Abu got along. They still lived in Mulan's village, but her parents didn't know. She sometimes tease Aladdin about comparing life in a Chinese village and in a palace. One day, the joke revealed something that will chance their lives forever.

"So," Mulan giggled. "are you sure you would rather live in an ordinary Chinese home than live in a big palace?" They were resting in their garden. Mulan sat in a rock, Aladdin laid in the grass. Mushu, Carpet, and Genie were playing poker. Of course, Carpet was winning. Genie brought back a memory from the past, "I can't believe it! I'm losing to a rug!" Abu was enjoying some fruit that Al and Mulan planted for him. And Cri-Kee was just relaxing. Aladdin was just think and comparing the two lives. He did miss living like a sultan and having servants at his feet. But then again living this way, he had Mulan. He couldn't deny it, he loves her. "I guess my life would be nothing without you." he thought…out loud.

Mulan's heart raced when she heard Aladdin's words. That was basically saying he loves her. And the truth is, she loves him too. He was there for her when she need support the most. And he was kind enough to let her live with him. And unconsciously, she was crawling to him. Mushu took notice. "Hey," he mumbled. "look at 'dat." he pointed at Mulan. Genie looked over and saw what was going on. He started to smile. "Let's not eavesdrop." he giggled.

Mulan leaned her face close to Aladdin's. His eye's were closed, but he was awake. She got closer, closer, close enough that they could feel each other breathing. Aladdin knew what was going on, knowing what Mulan was doing. He wanted this for a while. Then it happened: their lips touched. Right there, nothing else mattered to the two of them. It was only them and their love.

As the years went on, they had their first child. Mulan was scared that she was going to lose this one. Thankfully, they didn't. Aladdin suggested that they give their new born daughter a mixed name, a name that was both Chinese and Arabian. They named her Amber-Ting. Amber is Arabian for jewel, Ting is Chinese for graceful. But they call her Amber. So the moment Mulan said she was going to have a son triggered the memories of when Aladdin met his soul mate.

After Aladdin snapped out of it, he saw Amber and Mulan hugging. That must mean Amber loved the idea of having a brother. Mulan looked at Aladdin and asked, "Aladdin, what do you think? Aladdin smiled, crawled over to her and kissed her on the lips and said, "It's a blessing."


	2. A Haunted Past

A Haunted Past

A happy family was walking through their village. The husband had his arm wrapped around his pregnant wife's shoulder. Their daughter was running ahead of them. "Amber," Mulan, the wife, called. "slow down. Stay close." "It's okay, Mulan." Aladdin, the husband, said. "What could happen?" Mulan looked up at he husband. "I suppose you're right." She mumbled. "But I still…never mind." She knew Aladdin would say she was being paranoid. She may very well be, but there was this feeling deep in her gut that told her something would go wrong. What it was she didn't know.

Meanwhile, Amber skipped down the dirt road when she heard a voice down a dark ally. I was calling her in a dark and eerie tone, "Amber…oh Amber…come here…Amber sweetie…" Amber wasn't afraid of the voice. In a sense, it hypnotized her. She looked around to see if it was someone pulling a prank. There wasn't a soul nearby. So, she felt that she should investigate. The voice continued to call her, "That's it…come closer…closer, my little jewel…won't you come a little…closer?…Close enough…so I…can…smell…you…"

Out of the shadows of the ally appeared a tall, grinning figure. It was a dark skinned woman. The same shade as her father. She had long night black hair and was dawned in a red two piece wardrobe. Her eyes, my God her eyes, they had this haunting purple glow in them. "Hello Fa Amber-Ting." The woman said. Amber's fears had risen. She was startled by the fact that this strange woman knew her full name. The woman continued to stare at Amber as the little girl continued to shiver in fear.

"My goodness" the woman exclaimed. "You look so much like your father." Her grin grew more sinister. Amber started to back away. "How do you know my daddy?" This woman started to chuckle a most terrifying laugh. She closed and said, "Let's just say I could have been your mother." "What are you talking about?" Amber cried, tears of fear rolling down her cheeks. The woman's expression softened a little, but was still smiling. "You look so precious…"

Aladdin and Mulan were walking around for hours, calling their daughter's name. Four hours ago, Amber went missing. The both of them sat down after a while. Mulan was really exhausted. Aladdin held her, she was shaking. "We'll find her, Mulan." he said in a sympathetic tone. Mulan held her husband tight and started crying. "Aladdin" she sobbed. "She's been missing too long! I knew we should have kept her closer!" Aladdin knew what she was referring to. He stood and said, "You were right. We should have stayed close together. I'm so stupid." Mulan stood up and wrapped her arms around him and said, "We'll find her." They were about to continue to search when…

"Mommy…Daddy…"

Aladdin and Mulan turned around and saw their daughter's figure. Her pink sleeveless dress was covered in mud. However, that wasn't the worst of it: someone was holding a sword in front of her throat. Mulan's heart nearly stopped, Aladdin's kept skipping beats. "It's been to long, Aladdin." a voice behind Amber said. "I can see you've been pretty busy." Aladdin recognized that voice. It was a voice he once cherished, now curses. "Jasmine…" he growled. The voice stood out of the shadow and it was the woman from before, Jasmine the Princess of Agrabah.

All three of them stood there in shock, until Amber started crying. "Daddy," she sobbed. "this woman says she's my mommy. Please make her stop." Jasmine started rubbing the top of her head. "Aw, sweetheart." Jasmine mocked. "Why would you say that about your own mother?" Mulan stood forward and screamed. "You witch! How dare you lie to MY daughter! I carried her, I gave birth to her, and I loved her! You don't even know the meaning of the word!" Jasmine snickered and said, "My my, aren't we a silly one. I know the meaning of the wretched word. I loved the man whom you now call your husband. Of course I stopped loving him after her stopped being useful. He was a mere excuse to make sure I didn't marry some vulgar prince. I knew he'd leave the moment I said 'he would never amount to anything in this world.' At that moment, I snuck into my father's chambers as he slept. I put this blade that I hold to your daughter's throat to his." Mulan and Aladdin felt a icy ting go up their backs. Amber was to scared to even breath.

Jasmine continued with her story, "I dug it deeper and deeper. His blood spewed all over. I can still taste it. Of course the guards didn't like what they saw, but Jafar's spells silenced them." Aladdin was shocked, "You studied Jafar's spells?" Jasmine held the blade closer to Amber's throat and said, "Shut up! I'm the only one talking."

Her story didn't continue because Amber stomped her foot. Jasmine dropped her blade, giving Amber time to run. She ran into her father's arms, but was being chased by Jasmine, who was growling and snarling like a rabid dog. She rose her large blade in the air, ready to strike, when she stopped dead in her tracks. Mulan stood in front of her husband and daughter, her sword in her hand and in Jasmine's abdomen. Jasmine started bleeding at the mouth. Her strength weakened, so she dropped her sword. She then collapsed and Mulan pulled her sword out of Jasmine. She wiped it on Jasmine's clothes and sheathed it. Mulan looked at her family, who rushed to her. Aladdin put his hands on her shoulders and asked hysterically, "Are you okay? Why did you do that? You could have been killed!" Mulan put her hands on his face and said, "Aladdin, relax. I may be pregnant, but not weak." She then bent down and held her daughter tight and cried. "Oh sweetheart!" She cried. "I'll never leave you alone!" Amber held her mother close, and looked over her shoulder. She saw Jasmine's body. There was something about this woman that didn't seen right, and Amber felt it deep in her gut. This was far from over.


	3. Another Dark Return

Another Dark Return

It's been three years since the incident with Jasmine, Mulan had given birth to two beautiful twins, a boy and girl. The boy Aladdin named Habib, meaning beloved in Arabic, and Mulan named the girl Chang-Chang, for flourishing. But they just call her Chang. Habib looks a lot like Aladdin and Chang like Mulan. Amber-Ting is now nine years old and is very protective of her youngest siblings. Aladdin and Mulan haven't had any trouble for three years, until one day.

"Mulan!" Aladdin called throughout their small home. He was looking around for her. He walked into the twins' room only to see them sleeping. He smiled and quietly closed their door. He walked down to Amber's room and opened the door, she was wide awake and writing down something on a scroll. Amber looked up at her father and smiled, "Hi, daddy."

"Hi, sweetheart," Aladdin smiled back and knelt down and pat her on the head. "What'cha doing?" he asked. Amber was writing two sets of sentences on the scroll, one sentence in Chinese and the other in Arabic. She said, "Mommy wants me to try to learn how to write in both Chinese and Arabic, it's a lot of fun!" Aladdin giggled a little. "Speaking of which," he said. "where is your mother?" Amber pointed out her window. Aladdin saw Mulan sitting on the ground in front of a large stone.

Aladdin gave his daughter a quick kiss on the top of her head and walked outside. Mulan was staring at the stone, which had Chinese writing on it and a diagram of a star at the very center of it's square structure. She heard someone coming up from behind her, but didn't look who it was.

_Good God have I been dreaming_

_This paralyzing feeling?_

She knew who it was…

_Was I left alone? _

_Where have you gone?_

_Were you somewhere else just sleeping?_

She felt Aladdin's arms wrap around her and hold her tight…

_If I wait to wake you_

She started to tear…

_I'll never ask you_

Her sobs started, even to the brink where Aladdin started cry…

_Would you take my hand?_

_In the deepest end_

_Would you stay and drown in me?_

They both remember what happened 10 years ago, the death of Mulan and Shang's child…

_Take my hand. In the deepest end_

_My open eyes see everything_

They both sat there crying, unaware that Amber was watching. She knew why they were crying, they always do when they sit in front of that stone. The stone marked where her could-have-been older brother lay. He would have been 10 years old. She felt something large rest on her shoulder. It was Genie's hand. He was looking down at her with a sorrowful look on his face. "I remember that day," he sighed. "It was the first day your mom and dad met. It should have been better." Amber placed her hand and Genie's. Mushu was watching Aladdin and Mulan from the twins' room, nearly ready to cry. Abu and Cri-Kee were whimpering quietly. These moments didn't come very often, but when they did, the whole house was cold with sorrow.

Aladdin walk Mulan back into the house. When they entered, Amber ran up to Mulan and gave her a hug. Both Aladdin and Mulan knelt down and both gave her a hug. Their despair was interrupted by a knock at the door. Aladdin picked Amber up and carried her to her room. Mulan went to open the door, while wiping away her tears. She opened her door, but who she saw made her regret it. Standing at the door was her former husband, Shang.

"What are you doing here?" she moaned, shocked to see him. Well, shocked was one of the emotions she felt, along with anger and more sorrow. Shang smiled and said, "Hello Mulan." His smile made Mulan angry, but what he did next didn't help matters. He tried to hug her. She backed away, leaving him dumbfound. "What's wrong?" he asked. She stepped up to him and growled, "What's wrong?/! You left me while I was pregnant! You're words were 'I don't think I can handle the pressure'! And you walked out the door with no good-bye! That's 'what's wrong'"

Aladdin heard Mulan yelling from Amber's room and went running. "Mulan!" he called. He ran to the front door and saw Shang. Shang looked back at him and asked, "Who's that?" Mulan walk back towards Aladdin and said, "This…is my husband." Shang eyes widened, Aladdin was confused, and Mulan was still furious. Aladdin looked down at Mulan and asked, "Who's this?" Shang walked up to Aladdin and said to his face, "I'm Shang, Mulan's real husband."

Aladdin knew that name, the name Mulan resented the most. Aladdin threw an uppercut under Shang's chin, sending him flying to the floor. Shang rubbed his chin, but Aladdin grabbed his arm and yelled, "What are you doing here?/!" Shang pulled his arm back and said, "I'm here to see _my_ wife and my child." Aladdin kick Shang in the face, but Mulan stopped him from going further. She looked at Shang and said, "I'm not your wife. I'm Aladdin's wife. And you can't see your child…you never will."

"Mommy?" a small voice entered the room. Everyone looked behind themselves and saw the children staring at them. Chang and Habib were hiding behind Amber, who was shaking. Mulan went up to them and said, "Children, go to Amber's room. I'll be right there." They went back, Mulan looked a Genie, who was disguised as a vase, hiding from Shang, and whispered, "Genie, please stay with them." With a poof, Genie vanished.

Mulan changed her attention back to Shang, who was standing. He was looking at where the children were stand and said, "The older one, she's mine." Aladdin grabbed his father's dagger and held it to Shang's throat and said, "You'll go nowhere near her." Shang forced Aladdin's hand away and yelled, "You can't keep me away from my child!" "She's not your child!" Mulan yelled back. "She's Aladdin's and mine! Now get out!!" With an angry look, Shang stormed out, slamming the door. Aladdin and Mulan relaxed, embracing each other. Mushu came out from a lotus and said, "Man, shouda let me at 'im! I'd teach him!" Aladdin giggled a little and said, "Yeah, I'm sure you would have taken good care of him, Mushu."

Mulan let go of Aladdin and said, "I'll go tend to the children." Aladdin nodded and stood there and looked at the door. Genie appeared out of nowhere, freaking Mushu out. "Man, I can't get use of that!" Mushu yelled. Genie looked down with an annoyed look and replied, "Ten years and you can't get use to it?" Genie looked at Aladdin with a concerned look and asked, "That was Shang?" Aladdin didn't say anything, he was deep in thought. Both Mushu and Genie went ahead and left him alone. Deep down, he knew something bad was going to happen, and soon.

---

The song is Stay and Drown by Finger Eleven. Jasmine had her appearance, now it's Shang's turn. If you want see what Amber, Chang, and Habib look like, check out my DeviantArt account at .com.


	4. A Warm Return and A Painful Choice

A Warm Return and A Painful Choice

"Who was that man, mommy?" Amber asked Mulan, sitting with her younger sister and brother on her bed. Mulan was trying to calm her children down. The situation with Shang really spooked them all. Mulan was trying to think of something to say aside from telling them he was her husband years ago. "He was nobody sweetheart." Mulan told Amber, since it was the best she could say. But what her greatest concern was the look Shang had on his face when he saw Amber. 'He really thinks Amber's his daughter.' she thought.

Meanwhile, Aladdin was still staring at the door. His trance was broken with another knock at the door. He was cautiously approaching the door, with Mushu and Genie close behind. "We got ya back, Al." Mushu whispered. There was another knock, but was followed by an annoyingly familiar voice, "Maybe they ain't home." The voice had a sinister cackle voice that both Aladdin and Genie recognized.

"Iago?" Genie asked out loud. Another, deeper voice said, "I thought I heard someone in there. This door is paper thin." Aladdin remember that voice, and rushed to the door and opened it. There stood a tall man who looked a lot like Aladdin, but was graying on his sideburns and had facial hair. He was dawned in all black, but his cape and sleeves were blue. On his cape was a copper medallion with a gold hand indentation in it

"Dad!" Aladdin yelped in surprise and gave him a hug. Cassim, Aladdin's father, chuckled and said, "It's good to see you too, Aladdin." Aladdin let go and asked, "How did you find out where I was." Cassim's face softened and said, "I've heard a lot of things. I heard what Jasmine did to you." Aladdin's face darkened and sat down on the floor. Cassim sat down next to him and but his hand on his back. "I'm sorry, son." he said softly. "I didn't believe the rumors at first. But I arrived at Agrabah and the whole city was in ruins." Aladdin shoot up and yelled in shocked, "What!/?"

Iago perched himself on Aladdin's shoulder and said, "Sorry, buddy. The only thing standing was the palace and we did not wanna go there." Aladdin looked at him in confusion. But, their conversation was interrupted when Mulan entered the room. She looked at Cassim in surprised. She looked at Aladdin, but he saw she was confused. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mulan." he chuckled. He cleared his throat and continued. "Mulan, meet my father, Cassim." Mulan smiled and bowed. "It's an honor, sir." Mulan said. "I've heard so much about you." Cassim stood up and said, "Why, hello. I assume you are my son's wife?" Mulan looked at him and said jokingly, "No, I only help him raise his children." Cassim laughed loudly, then gave her a quick hug, she hugged him back.

Later, next to the pond outside Aladdin and Mulan's house, Aladdin was telling his father what has happened from Jasmine's disseat to Shang's visit. Cassim rubbed his fore head, upset about what his son had been through. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." he softly said. Aladdin just stood there, looking out to the mountains. Cassim joined him, when Aladdin said, "Things have changed for the best, dad. I found a wonderful woman and had three beautiful children." Cassim looked at Aladdin, who was smiling. Cassim smiled too and said, "I'll admit, you seem more happier with Mulan than Jasmine. I don't know what it is, but I can see you are doing better here in China. But I must ask, why did you come here?" Aladdin chuckled and replied, "I asked myself that once, but there is only one plausible answer: fate."

Mulan walked out to them, the children close behind her. The twins were shyly hiding behind Mulan, Amber was cutely giggled at them. Aladdin and Cassim turned around and looked at them. Mulan looked down at her younger children and said, "It's okay, he's your grandfather." They both walk a little from behind her, but not to far. "He…hello…" they both stuttered. Cassim smiled warmly at them and said, "Hello, little ones." Mulan introduced them and was about to introduced Amber when Amber ran up to Cassim and hugged him. She looked up to him and said, "Hi, I'm Amber!" Cassim was a little surprised, but he knelt down and said, "Hello, Amber. I'm Cassim." Amber's smile widened and said, "Daddy says you're the better grandfather because my other grandfather threw mommy out of her home." Both Cassim and Mulan gave Aladdin a dirty look. Aladdin just stared away to hide his embarrassed blush. However after years of feeling deep down, Mulan believed it.

Everyone's introduction was cut short when Iago came flying out, screaming and his tail feathers smoking. Mushu close behind him, shouting out, "Get back here, ya sneaking buzzard!" Iago landed on Cassim's shoulder, panting hard. "What happened?" Mulan asked. Iago gave her an annoyed look and said, "You're pet snake tried to barbeque me after I tried to eat a cricket I found inside!" "Oh you are dead…"Mushu growled. Aladdin went up to Iago and said grinning, "That's our pet Cri-Kee." Iago levitated and yelled, "WHO KEEPS A PET CRICKET!!/??"

The twins started whimpering, and Mulan yelled at Iago, "Could you not do that? They get scared at loud yelling!" Aladdin picked Chang up and Mulan picked Habib up and tried to calm them down. Cassim gave Iago an annoyed look. "What?" he asked. "How was I supposed to know?" They all walked back inside, Cri-Kee was hiding behind Abu and Carpet, who was standing straight up to guard him. Iago looked down and said, "Okay, okay, I won't go after ya. Shesh." Cri-Kee exhaled in relief.

After Aladdin and Mulan put the twins in for naps, they, along with Amber, Genie, and Cassim sat down at their dinner table. "Dad," Aladdin started. "You said Agrabah was in ruins. Do you know what happened?" Iago interrupted, "Sorry, Al. Once we saw that pile of rubble, we hightailed outta there." Cassim held his hand up to Iago and said, "There was something odd about the palace. There was this strange feeling about it. Like some dark vibe." Aladdin and Genie looked at each other. Aladdin looked back at his father and asked, "How long ago was this?" Cassim looked up and said, "About three years ago. Possibly around the same time you said Jasmine attacked you."

"Have you been around there recently?" Mulan asked. Cassim looked at her and said, "No, but I was afraid for Aladdin. So I asked around some of the nearby villages and cities if they heard about what happened in Agrabah. Some had people who escaped and they told me everything. They said Jasmine as chanting some bizarre spell and she was glowing purple. She was also covered in dried blood." Aladdin and Mulan looked at each other in shock. They remembered Jasmine's story of how she killed the sultan. Cassim continued his story, "While she was chanting, buildings were coming down on their own. A lot of people didn't stay long enough to see the rest of the destruction. I ask for Aladdin, they all said the same thing: he left in the night before Jasmine's rampage." Cassim clamped his hands together and placed his elbows on the table.

He finished his story saying he follow where people saw where Aladdin was going, getting lost on the way a couple times. That comment got a giggle from Amber, who was sitting next to Aladdin. He put his arm around her. Mulan got up to get them all tea. Everyone just relaxed and took a break from Cassim's story and he talked about all the places he's been and what he did. They continued into the night, when they noticed Amber had fallen asleep in Cassim's arms. He carried her to her room and put her on her bed. He walked out to see Mulan walk into the master bedroom. "I'll be in in a second." Aladdin said to her. He walked up to his father and offered the guest room. Cassim accepted the offer and both went to bed.

The next morning, Aladdin was up before everyone. He walked out in front of his home. The sun wasn't quite up yet, but the area was brighten with bright blue and covered in fog. Aladdin took in the moist air around him. He truly enjoyed it better than the dry air of Agrabah. He really did like it in China better than Agrabah. The colorful landscape, the sound of the early birds, the smell of the Chrysanthemums from Mulan's garden in the air. The feel of the cool breeze on his skin.

Aladdin's thoughts were interrupted by foot steps out in the fog. They were right in front of him, and close too. The kept coming closer and closer. Then, WHAM!! in Aladdin's jaw. He fell on the ground and felt a foot on his chest, holding him down. He looked up and saw Shang, and he was not happy. Aladdin was to surprised to get up.

Shang took his foot off Aladdin and knelt down next to him. "I should kill you right here." he growled, wrapping his fingers around Aladdin's throat. "But, I have a proposition for you." He let go and got up, but Aladdin was still lying down. "You and me," Shang said. "man to man. The winner keeps Mulan." Aladdin started to get up, only to have Shang kick him back down. Aladdin coughed a little, but looked back up at Shang in anger.

"Mulan… isn't…a…prize," Aladdin said between breaths. "and you'll…never hurt her…again." He got back up completely, looking up at Shang. Shang looked down and smiled. "I knew you'd say that." he chuckled. "How about this: we fight, or I'll kill you." Aladdin laughed a little. "You think that'll get me?" he laughed. "I've had worst things said to me." Shang put his sword to Aladdin's throat, extremely mad. Aladdin smiled, knowing he won't do it. Shang then put his sword down and said, "We fight, or I'll kill you, and your children." Aladdin then grabbed Shang's shirt, forgetting his sword. Shang cut Aladdin's leg, but he stood up still. Shang was indeed impressed with Aladdin's spirit.

"Deal." Aladdin moaned. Shang put his sword away and said, "Noon, in front of Mulan's parents' home. Be there, or I'll come looking for you." He then walked away into the fog and vanished. Aladdin backed into his house's outer wall, holding his leg. He looked up and asked out loud, "Did you here it all?" Mulan walked out the door with Cassim. They both held him up, Mulan holding him tight. Aladdin held her face and kissed her. When stopped, he said, "Listen to me, when I leave, take the kids, Abu, Cri-Kee, and Mushu and run for the Emperor. He'll protect you."

"No!" Mulan cried. "Please don't! I can't lose you!" She held onto him tightly, crying in his chest. He held her tighter. He looked at his father and said, "Bring Carpet and Genie and watch my fight. If I die, bring my body to her." Cassim nodded. Mulan continued to cry, begging him not fight. Aladdin held her face again and said, "I won't let him hurt us anymore. Through good or worst, I'll make sure he doesn't get to you and our family. We both worked hard to get this. I love you." And then he kissed her, possibly for the last time.


	5. Tears and Blood

Tears and Blood

Aladdin sat in his living room, preparing for his upcoming battle. He was mentally preparing himself, meditating the way Mulan taught him to. In front of him were the weapons he is to use: Mulan's sword and his father's dagger. He was dressed in his street rat rags. He thought if he grew up dressed this way, he'll die like this. After he was prepared, he stood up and grabbed his weapons. Aladdin walked out to see his family in a horse carriage. The kids were looking at him in tears. He walked up to them and embraced all three in a group hug.

"Be strong, my children." he said. "I love all of you." The twins were begging him not to go, Amber jumped out and held him tight. Aladdin forced her off and picked her up. He said to her, "I need you to be strong for your mother, brother, and sister, Amber. I'll be with you all no matter what." Then, he put her back in the carriage. Mulan came off of the carriage.

_Take me down this road_

_I've been done here once before_

She walked up to him

_Take me down this road_

_Once again, never again, forevermore_

_Take me down this road once more_

She ran up to him and hugged him

_Take this love_

_Take this life_

_Take this blood_

_It'll never die_

She caught him in a kiss

_Take this love_

_Take this life_

_Take this blood_

_It'll never die_

They then let go of each other

_This ain't the last goodbye_

"He won't bother us again" Aladdin said. Mulan nodded and turned away.

_Take me down this road_

_Just to see a smile on your face_

_Take me down this road_

She got back on the carriage

_All that is and all that was cant be replaced_

_Take me down this road once more_

She yelled for the horse to go

_Take this love_

_Take this life_

_Take this blood_

_It'll never die_

The carriage took off, the sound of the crying children along with it….

_Take this love_

_Take this life_

_Take this blood_

_It'll never die_

_This ain't the last goodbye_

Mulan looked back and saw her husband waving to them. They both started to tear. The children were still crying, calling out for their father. He yelled to them…

_Take this love_

_Take this life_

_Take this blood_

_It'll never die_

We'll be together again! I promise!

_Take this love_

_Take this life_

_Take this bloodIt'll never die_

Aladdin then turned away and walked on

_This ain't the last goodbye_

He met up with his father back in his living room. They both looked at each other and nodded. Aladdin wiped away his tears. Cassim grabbed Genie's lamp and escorted his son out. Aladdin turned to him and said, "I'll go ahead. Wait five minutes then follow. And remember, if I fall…" Cassim nodded and said, "You have my word son. But, why do you wish to fight him? Why not run and take your family?"

Aladdin looked at the direction of Mulan's former home, which was just half the village away. He knew why he had to do this.

"Because," Aladdin softly said. "while he's still alive, he will not leave us in peace. And he's already done to much to Mulan and I won't let him hurt her ever again, if I fall or live." Then he took off for his destination, hearing Iago call out, "Good luck, kid!" He was going to need it.

It took Aladdin five minutes to run to the Fa home. He saw Shang was waiting, leaning against the courtyard wall. Aladdin caught his breath and said, "Okay, I'm here." His heart beating fast, from both running and fear. His legs were wobbling from the same reason. He wasn't afraid of dying, he was afraid that Shang will get to Mulan and his children. But he was going to make sure no matter what, Shang Li dies today.

Shang stood up from the wall and drew his sword, smirking in the process. Aladdin drew his, but said something before the fight, "I saw her scar." Shang had a surprised look on his face. Aladdin continued, "Yeah, her shoulder. She said you did it because she took so long to bear a child, which you walked out on." Shang growled, getting into stance

Shang then charged at Aladdin, swinging his sword wildly. But he kept missing, Aladdin was to fast for him. But, he got lucky and got him in the leg. Aladdin went down, yelling in pain, dropping his sword. Shang kicked it was and said, "You should have never tried me." He was about to strike, when Aladdin stabbed him in the gut with his dagger. Shang recoiled in pain, but was determined to finish the blow.

Aladdin looked up and saw Shang was still ready to strike. He saw his sword begin to drop, so he moved. However, Shang's sword cut Aladdin's arm, deeply. Aladdin screamed, the pain in his leg and arm was to excruciating. Shang was angry that he missed, so he took what strength he had left and attacked Aladdin with his fists, knocking his dagger out of Aladdin's hand. Aladdin didn't have enough strength to fight back. He got in a lucky punch in Shang's face. But, that only made him madder.

Shang wanted to finish him in one blow, going for Aladdin's temple, but missed and fell to the ground. Aladdin picked up Mulan's sword and walked up to Shang. Shang struggled to get up, his hands supporting his upper body up. He stopped struggling when he felt something cold on the top of his head. He looked up and saw Aladdin, placing his sword atop of his head.

Aladdin lifted his blade from Shang's head. He held the hilt with both hands and lifted it up. This was the moment of truth, the ultimate chance to protect his family. To destroy the destroyer of his wife, Mulan's, life. "For…" Aladdin moaned. "…my family…my wife…my love…" Then it happened, the sword cut through Shang's flesh, taking his head off. His head fell to the ground, his body a split second later.

Aladdin collapsed from exhaustion, but stabbed the sword into the ground for support. He was panting hard, try to regain his composure. He looked over to Shang's decapitated body and felt a large weight lifted off his shoulders. He knew his wife would be safe. He remember what he said to Shang about Mulan's scar.

_Flashback: Lime warning_

Late one night, Mulan and Aladdin were alone in their room. They knew Genie, Mushu, Cri-Kee, and Abu were asleep already, so they took this opportunity for some "quiet time". Aladdin captured Mulan's lips with his, tongues intertwined, eyes closed, alone in their own world. Aladdin was massaging Mulan's neck, feeling the smoothness of her skin. His hands slid down under her kimono to rub her shoulders. He began sliding he kimono off from the shoulders, when he felt a lump on he left shoulder. When his fingers' gently brushed over it, Mulan gave a painful moan.

"What is it?" Aladdin asked. Mulan looked away and said it was nothing. She began to slip her kimono over her left shoulder. Aladdin grabbed her hand to stop her. He began to slip it off, Mulan putting little effort in stopping him. What Aladdin saw shocked him, Mulan had a long, thin scar on her left shoulder. It began on her chest and made itself over her shoulder and down to her blade.

"It's nothing." Mulan cried. Aladdin looked in her eyes, there was defiantly more going on here. He put his hand on her cheek and said, "Mulan, you can tell me anything." This is where she broke down, holding him tight. Aladdin wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"When I told Shang I was pregnant," Mulan cried. "I thought he would be happy. He just grabbed his knife and started cutting. He said I took to long." Aladdin's grip tightened, but eased up so he wouldn't hurt her. Mulan looked up at him and said, "The next day, he left me!" Aladdin laid her down, then laid next to her and said, "I'll make sure Shang pays for what he did. I'll cut him worst than he cut you."

_Flashback end_

Aladdin was still breathing heavily. He kept his promise. He made Shang pay for what he did and kept him from hurting his family. Aladdin's train of thought was interrupted by a shadow. He looked up and saw Cassim, holding out his hand. Aladdin took it and stood up. "You work fast, Aladdin." Cassim said, looking at Shang's body. Aladdin was ready to fall again, but was caught by Carpet. "Fly him to Mulan." Cassim ordered. "We'll be along shortly."

Song: The Last Goodbye by Black Label Society


	6. Sins Of The Father

Sins of the Father

Cassim watched as Carpet fell away, carrying both Genie's lamp and Aladdin's unconscious body away. Iago was still on his shoulder. He asked Cassim, "Whatcha' got in mind?" Cassim looked at him and turned to Mulan's house. The courtyard gate was open. He walked in hearing the commotion of the villagers about Shang's decapitated body. Nobody saw the fight, so there was mass confusion. Cassim didn't care though, he had other things to worry about.

Cassim walked to the back, where he saw an old man, older by 15 years. He was sitting on a large stone next to a small pond. The old man knew Cassim was there, he just chose not to respond, for now. Cassin tread up to him and stood there, giving the old man a disgusted look.

"See what you have helped cause?" Cassim ask the old man in a firm voice. "You tossed you daughter aside. And for something that wasn't her fault. I hope your proud." the old man turned and looked up at Cassim with an angered look on his face. He stood up with a cane and walked up and stood in front of Cassim, with mere inches separating the two. Cassim looked at Iago and tilted his head to signal him to leave. With that Iago flew off to follow Aladdin and Carpet.

Cassim turned his attention back to the old man. The old man stood up a few inches taller than Cassim. They both looked at each other with anger. The old man finally spoke, "Someone like you would never understand. She had shamed our family." Cassim replied, "I grew up in the streets of Agrabah, so I do not know your customs. But I do know I would never throw my child to the side for something he was not responsible for." "She let her husband leave her!" the old growled. "She didn't even try.! Now she has to raise her child all alone!" Cassim took a step back and said, "So you think." The old man put on a confused look. Cassim step forward again and said, "She lost the child. Stillborn." The old man's expression changed to shock. He sat back down and rubbed his head, he was surprised to learn this, seeing as he hasn't seen his daughter in nine years, and had no knowledge of what had happened to her after he threw her out of his house.

Cassim sat down next to the man on the rock and looked at the mountains in the distance. He then continued his story, "However, she now has three beautiful children." The old man looked at him and asked, "How?" Cassim looked at him and replied, "My son, Aladdin." There was a moment of pause after they both turned their attention back to the mountains. That was until the old man said, "Your son was the one who killed Shang at my doorstep, isn't he?" Cassim chuckled and said yes. "He said something about a scar my daughter has on her shoulder." The old man said. "Do you know if that's true?" Cassim took a deep breath and said, "My son had told me about it yesterday. I know my son would never lie about that." The old man sighed and said, "Mulan told me that there were some problems between her and Shang. But, I thought she was lying. Why didn't I see it?" They both sat there silent for a moment before Cassim got up and left to follow his son.

I know I haven't updated in a while and this was short. I'll try to do better


	7. Measure of a Man

Measure of a Man

As Cassim rode on his black stallion, he had so many thoughs running through his head. He was worried about his son. He thought about Mulan and the children. Fa Zhou's new found concern for his daughter shocked him. With this it started to rain. Dispite this, he rode on for miles.

Cassim caught up with Aladdin, Carpet, Iago, and Genie. They were in a small shed where a doctor lives. Cassim got off his horse and ran inside. Aladdin was awake, sitting on a bed with his wounds bandaged. He didn't take notice of his father. He was to deep in thought, even with everyone crowding around him. The doctor walked up to Cassim and said, "The boy will be fine. He only needed some sleep and some bandaging. But, he has not said anything." After that, everyone looked as Aladdin walked right out the back door. Genie was about follow, when Cassim stopped him. "Leave him be for now." he said. "I'll talk to him later." Genie softly nodded and went back into his lamp.

An hour later, Cassim walked out and saw his son sitting on the ground next to a large lake at the base of a mountain. It had stopped raining and the sky was clear. Cassim sat next to his son and asked, "How are your wounds?" Aladdin shrugged lazily. Cassim put his hand on Aladdin's shoulder and said, "She'll be okay." Aladdin looked up and smiled slightly. He then turned his attention back to the mountain. There was a short pause until Aladdin said, "This is the longest I've been without them. I just can't deal without them. I feel lost. Lost without them." Cassim saw the sorrow in his son's face. It was unbearable for Aladdin to be without his family. They were his life and to be separated was like his soul was torn from him. Then again, he sent them to safety. And he knew they would be ok with the Emperor.

After resting, the group were on their way, Cassim on his horse, Iago airborne, Aladdin on Carpet carrying Genie's lamp. It wasn't far to the Emperor's palace, just a day's journey. When they arrived, the Emperor stood waiting as his gates. Cassim and Aladdin jumped off their transportation and bowed before the Emperor. He smiled at Aladdin and said, "My friend, it is nice to see you. Who is this with you?" "My father, your highness." Aladdin smiled. The Emperor looked at Cassim and said to him, "Your son is a hard worker, sir. He use to farm crops outside the city." They started walking the long walk from the outside gate to inside. The Emperor then said that due to Aladdin expecting children and his hard work, he and his family would be well taken care of.

Once inside, Aladdin asked The Emperor, "Your Excellency, may I see my family?" The Emperor's face soften. Aladdin didn't like that, and he asked if something was wrong. Thankfully, there wasn't. "However," he started. "I felt your family would be safer away from the city." Aladdin's heart dropped. He wasn't angry at the Emperor, but he missed them. But, he trusted him, so he asked where they were.

Mulan looked out into the water, rushing onto the beach. She felt the water rush on her feet as she thought about her husband. Was he dead? Was he alive? Would he find them? Would she ever see him again? She was so scared for him. She turned around to look at the small house built on the edge of the beach. There is where the children sleep. She turned back to the rising sun. She saw as the sky went from dark indigo to pink in moments. She went to take a small walk on the beach, when she notice a figure in the distance. It stood there, staring at her. As the sun rose, the image became clearer. She recognized the figure instantly. She started to cry and ran for him.

_You've come full circle, now you're home_

_Without the gold, without the chrome_

She jumped on her husband and held him tight

_And this is where you've always been_

Aladdin held her just as tight

_You had to lose so you could win_

They looked at each other's tearing eyes…

_And rise above your troubles while you can_

..And kissed

_Now you can love, now you can lose_

_Now you can choose_

_That's the measure of a man_

The Measure of a Man by Elton John

Sorry it took forever to update. I'm back and ready to kick some ass!


	8. My Child

My Child (Filler

(Author's note: This chapter takes place at the beginning of "Another Dark Return" when Mulan was sitting in front of the grave. Inspired by My Child by Disturbed. I figured it matched Mulan's miscarriage.)

_It had became a ritual of ten years. She woke up before her husband, put on a kimono, and walked out to their garden. It was a large garden filled with all kinds of flowers that her and her eldest daughter planted. In the center, there was a large dark grey stone. It had an inscription written in Chinese saying "Ai Wuming". In English, it meant "Love for the Nameless". _

_Ten years ago, she was pregnant. She was excited to have the child, and believed that her husband at the time would be to. She ran up to him excited. She told him, he rewarded her with a large cut from her left shoulder to her chest. The day later he left her six months away from birth. She then ran to her father, who scold her. She ran in the rain, but felt a strong weakening come over her. She fell to the water covered ground and blacked out. Later she woke in a small shed. The first think she heard was the voice of her savior ask, "What's her name?" Hours later, her child was dead._

_Now she has a new life with her savior. They both prospered and had three perfect children. But she can't help but wonder if she had not met her husband and was still with her old one. And what if the child lived? Would he be like his father? Or would his father hurt him the same way he hurt her? What life would she live if it was just her and the child? Would he hurt her? Would she hurt him? Was death the best think for him?_

"Was it only in death were you redeemed, my child?"


	9. Yǒngyuǎn zài yīqǐ

Yǒngyuǎn zài yīqǐ

Amber woke up, her brother and sister still sleeping on the bed next to hers. She slowly got up and began to collect her thoughts. Her thoughts had then jumped to her father. She felt a jolt run through her, a jolt of fear. She had not seen her father for days, not since he went to fight the mysterious man. Why were they fighting for anyway? Why did that man looked at her in such a strange way? And why was she the target of all these attacks. First Jasmine, now this. Oh, Jasmine. Amber had not thought of her in years. There's still that foreboding feeling that Jasmine may still come back.

She had put these thoughts aside after she felt her dry lips. She got up out of the bed and walked into the kitchen, which was luckily next to the bedroom. She grabbed a small ceramic cup next to the water jug. She poured the water and took a sip. She walked to the door for outside so she can get some fresh air. When she went outside, she looked down in the sand and saw her mother's footprints. But, there was something strange: there was one pair of prints walking towards the ocean, but two coming back in. The other pair seemed bigger, almost as big as…can it be?

Amber slowly turned around and looked at the closed door to her mother's bedroom. She slowly made her way to the door, hoping for the best and that her gut was right. When she got to the door, she hesitantly reached for the handle. She tugged at the door, looking through the crack, and saw her mother kneeling next to her bed, smiling down at it. Not willing to wait any longer, she forced the door open and dropped her cup to the floor with a quiet thud. What she saw took her back: her father, laying down on the bed. He was sleeping soundly with a smile on his face.

Mulan looked up at Amber, surprised at her entrance. She saw the surprise in her daughter's face, and smiled at her. Mulan got up and walked over to Amber, tugging her by the hand from the room. "We'll talk outside, sweetheart." Mulan whispered. She then closed the door and led her daughter outside.

"Mama," Amber mumbled. "was that…was that…" She couldn't finish, she just broke down crying. Mulan held her daughter against her, letting her cry. Mulan knew how worried Amber was for her father. She may have been more worried than her own mother, his wife. Mulan hushed her child, "Shhh, its okay, Amber. He's perfectly fine." Amber said nothing, just kept crying. Mulan looked up at the door; Aladdin was standing in the doorway with a sad smile on his face.

"Amber." Aladdin called out. Amber let go of her mother and ran to father, still crying. He knelt down and held her as she jumped at him. She squeezed him tightly, crying louder. He just sat there and let her cry. Mulan went inside, walking to the children's room. She opened the door and saw than Habib and Chang were awake, smiling up at her. Mulan's heart sank at the sight of her younger children's face, knowing what surprise waits for them.

Amber had calmed down as she sat in Aladdin's lap. He was rubbing her back as she wiped away her tears. "Papa!" rang through the room as the two younger children ran to their father. They jumped on him, Habib clinging to his back while Chang held his arm. Mulan sat down next to them, wrapping her arms around him. She closed her eyes, rested her head on his shoulder, and said, "Together, forever."


	10. Author's note

Hello,

This is your favorite neighborhood stalker here! Now, I know it's been a while since I've updated, and I've been at it for 3 years. Some people were asking if it was over and, I'll admit it, I nearly did end it. But, I've decided to keep on working. But I'm going to try to wrap it up with a few more chapters. And I know after a year, this new chapter was short, but I wanted to try to put an emotional reunion of a perfect family back together. Hopefully, it won't take another year to make another chapter, but I haven't had any inspiration until late. Hopefully, I can think up of more ideas and finally give the rightful ending the story deserves and more and longer chapters the viewer deserves. Thank you for your support and I apologize for taking forever.

Ace


	11. Back To Agrabah I

Back to Agrabah: part 1

It had been two weeks since the incident with Shang. The family had returned to their home with Cassim and Iago. Mulan convinced Cassim to stay with for a little while so he could know his grandchildren. He would always tuck the twins in at night and tell stories of his adventures with the 40 Thieves. During the day, he would go out with Amber to the market, taking Iago with him. "Why do I have to go?" Iago would always complain, having Cassim reply, "Because you need a little joy in your life." Cri-Kee and Iago started to get along better, always pulling pranks on Abu and Mushu with Carpet and Genie. Life was good with everyone, although Aladdin remained distant.

One day, Mulan went out back and saw Aladdin sitting in front of the gravestone alone. She had been worried about him for the past few days he's been distant. Since Cassim took the children out and everyone else were cleaning up in the twins room (they are a mess duo), she took this time to talk to him. She went out to him and sat next to him. She looked up at his face and saw he had a mixed look on his face. He looked puzzled and concerned and looked like he was deep in thought, so deep he didn't even noticed her.

"Aladdin?" Mulan asked softly, making him flinch and look at her in a surprised glance. He rubbed his eyes and said, "Oh, Mulan. I didn't know you were there." He put his hand down and smiled at her. He tried to plant a kiss on her cheek, but she turned her face away. He backed away a bit with a confused look on his face. "What's wrong?" he asked her. She looked back at him and said sternly, "You've been distant lately. What's wrong?" Aladdin's expression softened and he sighed. He then looked back at the stone, putting his hand on the smooth surface.

"Do you remember that day while you were pregnant with Chang and Habib?" he asked her. "The day…_she_ was here?" Mulan pondered for a second, but then remembered her. She knew he was talking about Jasmine. She put her hand on his. "That was a long time ago." She said to him. "Why is it bothering you now?" He looked back at her and said, "After what my father said about Agrabah, I'm beginning to wonder what else she's capable of." Mulan put both of her hands on his face and said, "You don't need to worry about her anymore. She's dead." Aladdin put his hands on hers and replied, "We don't know what happened to her body. We just went right home. I just have this feeling." "What feeling?" she asked him. There was a moment of silence between the two until Aladdin final let it out, "I feel like she's still alive."

Cassim and the children went through the village, picking out fruits and vegetables for home. Habib was being carried on Cassim's back and Chang was holding Amber's hand. "You know, grandpa," Amber said. "daddy's been quiet lately. What do you think has been up with him?" Cassim looked down at her and said, "That's a good question, dear. I've never seen him like this. I'm beginning to worry about him." Amber looked down at her sister, who wasn't paying attention to the conversion. She was looking into the distance. Amber looked over at the direction, and then felt a cold feeling in her stomach. She stopped dead in her tracks, still looking in the direction. She was staring at the one person she had nightmares about since she was little: Jasmine. She was standing on the other side of the market tables, looking directly at Amber with and evil look on her face.

Cassim, who was walking behind Amber, took noticed of his granddaughter's action and look where she was looking and saw Jasmine. His heart began to skip, but gathered his strength to grab Amber's hand and began to walk fast. Cassim glanced over where Jasmine was; she was gone. However, he still didn't put his guard down and didn't slow down.

"What's wrong, grandpapa?" Habib asked him, not knowing what was going on. Cassim didn't answer, he just kept them moving. The moment they got to the road, a black smoke surrounded them. Amber's instincts told her to grab her sister, but her hand slipped from hers and she called for her. Cassim felt the weight of Habib on his back leave. The smoke cleared and Cassim and Amber were standing alone. They looked around them, calling for the children. Amber looked up and saw Jasmine holding both children, who were both crying and calling for their mother and father. Past this, Cassim and Amber heard Jasmine say, "You tell Aladdin if he wants to see his children again, he'll come to Agrabah alone, not with you, her, his bitch wife, that stupid genie, monkey, or whoever, just him." With that, purple smoke engulfed her and the children and they disappeared.

Aladdin and Mulan were still out in the back yard when they heard Amber screaming, "Daddy! Daddy!" They both jolted up and ran to the front yard. Amber came running up to them and grabbed Aladdin. "What happened?" he asked "Where are the twins?" Cassim ran to him and said, "Jasmine took them!" Aladdin and Mulan looked at him with a look of surprised. "I know you told me she's dead," Cassim continued. "but it was her. She grabbed the children and said that Aladdin must go to Agrabah alone!" Aladdin glared at him and yelled at him, "Why didn't you stop her?" Cassim's eyes began to water. "I'm so sorry! I couldn't do anything!" he cried. Aladdin looked at his father crying and he thought to himself that his father's sorrow showed that he really couldn't do anything. He knew his father would protect the children with his life if he had to. Mulan looked at her husband, tears flowing from her eye, and asked, "What are you going to do?" Aladdin pulled Amber off him, knelt down to her and told her, "I'm going to get your brother and sister back. I promise." He looked up at his dad and stood up. He went to him and said to him, "I know you would have done your best to protect them. But I want you to watch my family." He then looked at Mulan, and said, "I'm going to bring back our children. I'm going back to Agrabah."


	12. Back To Agrabah II

Back to Agrabah II

Aladdin was flying through the desert on Carpet, the hot blazing sun was now lowing in the horizon. Thankfully, it wasn't falling to dark to see a large image in the distance. Aladdin knew what it was; he felt it in his heart. It was Agrabah. It was his childhood home. The home he left over a decade ago. But when he got closer, the familiar feeling of being near his home started to fade into a foreboding chill running down his spine. He remembered what his father said about Agrabah now being in ruins. He prepared himself for the worst. Turns out, it was worst than he thought. He expected the building to have minor damage, the streets to be empty, and the wind's howl to be the only sound. He came closer and closer to his former home, a knot in his stomach waiting to see what had become of the city.

The walls surrounding the city still stood, but only guard a city once large and mighty. Aladdin and Carpet flew over the walls and stopped immediately at what they had discovered. Instead, the buildings were all crumbled to the ground. The structures he use to look out over from his home were all but large mounds of brick and sand. Some still stood high, but had large holes in them. Aladdin flew up to one structure so could look inside and was regretful he even looked. Inside were the bones of whoever was in the building during Jasmine's purge. He started gasping, trying not to vomit. "Take me down, Carpet." He gulped. Carpet descended into the street, Aladdin still trying to hold back the vomit that threatened to explode out of his mouth. When they came down to the ground and Aladdin jumped off, he felt something hard under the sand beneath his feet. He was almost scared to see what it was, but he let his curiosity get the better of him. He started to sweep the sand off with his foot, only to reveal a skull looking up at him. He couldn't take it anymore. He let out a large spew of vomit right onto the ground.

When he stopped, he wiped the corner of his mouth and looked out to the street. He saw that the sand had slowly buried a litter of bones across the city. Aladdin could take much more of this. He needed to find his children and get out of Agrabah. But he needed to honor Jasmine's ultimatum of coming alone. He turned to Carpet and said, "Okay Carpet, this is where you go back." Carpet hung in sorrow, but knew what would happen is Aladdin didn't come alone, so it flew away. Aladdin turned back to the city street and saw he wasn't far from the palace. He saw that the palace and its guarding walls still stood in pristine condition. He started to trek through the bone litter street towards the palace.

Aladdin used all his strength to push the palace gates open. Thankfully, he had gained a lot more strength while living in China so it wasn't too difficult. He didn't open it to far, just enough so he could slip through. He looked around; the entire place was the same. The garden wasn't touched, except the fountain. This made Aladdin more uneasy because instead of water, the fountain sprayed blood. He could smell it from his distance, the smell of rot and sickly sweetness. He then turned to the main gate of the palace. It was wide open. He walked up to it with caution. He knew Jasmine was expecting him, but he wasn't sure what he would be expecting. His instincts were correct because as he was approaching the stairs, he heard something growling inside.

Then out of the dark entrance, a large animal pounced in front of him. He jumped back to avoid any sudden attack. He took stance and drew Mulan's sword. The beast also took stance, its glowing blue eyes glaring at him with its large teeth bare. It didn't take long for Aladdin to realize what this beast was; he recognized its orange fur with black strips. "Rajah." He whispered. Yes, Rajah was now turned into a monstrous beast one would think they would find in Hell, larger with longer teeth, black claws digging into the ground, fur matted and uneven. One would not know this was the once semi-tamed pet of the princess.

Aladdin knew he didn't want to waste time dealing with this beast. His mind was set on saving strength for Jasmine and saving his children. He knew one move that would save him time and strength, but he had to wait for Rajah to make his first move. Rajah just stood in a stance to pounce, but only glared at him, growling. It seemed like Rajah was waiting for him to make a move. Both were read for the other. Aladdin's only thought was to trick the demon tiger. He swiftly slid his right leg back, like he was ready to move. That was the bait and Rajah took it. The beast darted forward in a leap. Aladdin had to move fast and low for this move to work. He took small leap forward and fell to his knees. His leap had him thrust him forward so he slid across the ground. He also leaned back and saw Rajah fly over him. He grabbed his father's dagger and swiftly drew it across the tiger's throat. Black blood spewed on his hand as Rajah growled in pain. When Rajah flew over Aladdin, he landed on the ground with a loud thud. Aladdin stopped his slide and jumped to his feet. He didn't waste time with Rajah and ran for the open door. His first guess was that Jasmine would be in the throne room.

Aladdin ran through the doors of the throne room and saw Jasmine was sitting on her throne. "I must say Aladdin, I'm impressed with the way you took care of Rajah." She called to him with an evil tone. Aladdin still had the sword drawn. He pointed it at her and demanded, "Let my children go, Jasmine!" Jasmine stood up and snapped her fingers. A deep purple aurora formed in the center of the room. It cleared quickly and in revealed Habib and Chang. The looked over at their father and cried out, "Daddy!" Aladdin ran to them to grab them. But Jasmine snapped her fingers again and the children were levitated above the ground as Aladdin went to grab them. Jasmine levitated them to the other side of the room. They were slowly put down on the floor when a giant hourglass engulfed them. "Bring back memories, dear?" Jasmine mocked. Aladdin watched in terror as sand slowly began to fall into the chamber. The children began to bang on the glass, calling out to their father. Aladdin got the game already; fight her to the death to free his children. He looked over and took stance.

_See the dogs come running  
Smelling blood now  
To an open sore  
On a parasite_

Aladdin charged her, not noticing Jafar's scepter in her hand.

_Countless hearts have fallen  
Hard to number  
Damnation's whore  
Is looking for a victim tonight_

She swung the scepter, sending an aura blast at him. It hit him and he flew back.

_With an angry soul  
And a wicked design  
Your will cannot endure  
And your heart is torn away_

He slowly got back up and saw Jasmine fly towards him. She swung the scepter again, but to hit him instead. He dodged it and ran towards the hourglass.

_I was caught up in the moment  
We were alone and you seemed to harness the light  
Even though I felt cold inside  
When you told me it would be alright  
I had given up control and  
I didn't focus hard enough to see the warning signs  
Your heart is serpentine_

Aladdin tried to break the glass with his sword. But another aura blast threw him to the side again. As he flew pass them, he heard his children cry out. He hit the ground and slid across the marble floor. He stopped when he hit a pillar, hitting his back hard. He cried out in pain. He tried to get back up, but his pain held him down.

_Damn what I'm becoming  
One of them now  
Just an opened door  
On an endless night  
Dark desire burning  
In my blood now  
How can I be sure  
I don't know if I'll be able to fight_

Jasmine twirled the scepter and stuck it into the stone floor. She used a spell to summon a sword and started to walk up to him. The children cried out to warn him as she walked past them. Aladdin heard them and rolled over to see her walking up to him in a quick pace. He tried again to get up. He got to his knees when she swung her sword down at him. He was able to block it with his own sword.

_With a tortured soul  
And an honest design  
My will cannot endure  
As my heart is torn away_

He used his strength to force himself back up to his feet.

_I was caught up in the moment  
We were alone and you seemed to harness the light  
Even though I felt cold inside  
When you told me it would be alright  
I had given up control and  
I didn't focus hard enough to see the warning signs  
Your heart is serpentine_

Aladdin used all his might to force her sword was and backed away from her. They stood in stance again. Aladdin asked her, "Was all this you planned? Marrying me, killing your father, taking Jafar's powers? Why?" Jasmine said to him, "I deserve the power I have. This is all I wanted. I didn't care about the throne or love. I wanted the power to control the world." Aladdin charged her again and the two began to dual.

_Now that I've been torn apart  
Will there be an end to this?  
Will there finally be release?  
Will I finally rest in peace?  
I'm determined to believe  
My prayers will be received_

Aladdin swung his blade with fast fury in hopes to disorient her. However, she was able to keep up his speed. He wasn't going to let that bother him though. He was determined to save his children from her.

_With a tortured soul  
And an honest design  
My will cannot endure  
As my heart is torn away_

Aladdin held her sword against a pillar with his own blade. He took this moment to look over at his children. The sand was just up to their waistlines. He had to think of something fast.

_I was caught up in the moment  
We were alone and you seemed to harness the light  
Even though I felt cold inside  
When you told me it would be alright  
I had given up control and  
I didn't focus hard enough to see the warning signs  
Your heart is serpentine_

Jasmine then punched him when he wasn't looking. He wasn't expecting it so he fell back to the ground, losing his sword. He lay on ground, looking up at Jasmine as she pointed her sword at him. She sneered at him. Aladdin took another glance at his children. They were crying out for him.

_The warning signs  
Your heart is serpentine  
Evil personified  
Your heart is serpentine_

"How does it feel to fail, Aladdin?" Jasmine asked him. Aladdin looked back at her. She was raising her sword, read to strike him down. Aladdin closed his eyes, ready for the strike. His mind then went to his children. He was thinking that he failed them. Not just them, but his entire family.

This moment was interrupted by a loud shattering noise. Aladdin's shot open and saw that Jasmine recoiled in pain. With her pain, she dropped her sword on the ground. They both looked over where the sound came from. It came from where Jasmine had left her scepter. But to both of their surprise, there stood Mulan, scepter in hand. She had shattered the head of it on the ground. "I figured this was the source of your power." She said. Thinking this is the best time to strike, Aladdin pulled out his dagger and stabbed Jasmine in the stomach. Mulan dropped the scepter and ran over towards them. She picked up her sword and stabbed Jasmine in the back. Jasmine groaned in pain, spitting up black blood. The both of them pulled out their blades and she fell to the ground. After she fell, she let out a gurgling last breath. "Stay dead this time." Mulan said.

Aladdin then remembered the children. He took the sword from Mulan and ran towards the hourglass. The children were up to their shoulders in sand. "Cover your heads!" he cried out, shattering the glass. He threw the sword aside and pulled Chang out. Mulan run up next to them and pulled Habib out of the sand. The both held their children tight. Aladdin looked at Mulan and asked, "What are you doing here?" Mulan said, "I wasn't going to let you fight her alone. Your life and our babies' lives were in danger. What kind of wife and mother would I be if I did nothing?" Aladdin understood her grief, so he wasn't upset.

Carpet flew in from the balcony and stood next to them. Aladdin looked over at Mulan and said, "Let's go home." The both climbed onto Carpet, their children still in their arms. After they all climbed on, Carpet flew into the night back to China.

5 years later

Aladdin watched as Amber was learning how to fight with Cassim. For a man of his age, he was still physically strong. He was teaching her ways of combat he learned with the Forty Thieves. She surprisingly caught on faster than he expect because with in moments, she had his arm behind his back and her dagger to his throat.

"Very good, Amber." Cassim complimented. Amber let him go and put the dagger in the sheath. She said to him, "Well Grandpa Cassim, what you taught me and what Grandpa Zhou have taught me, I'll be the greatest fighter in the world!" He chuckled a bit and hugged her. Aladdin chuckled as well. He loved these moments, but it wasn't complete until-"Yaaaaah! Get them away from me!" Iago screamed, his tail feathers smoking. Habib and Chang came running after him, Mushu on Habib's shoulder. "You can't get away that easily?" Habib called out, Mushu cheering with him. Genie levitated next to Aladdin and asked, "Excuse me Al, but did you see Mushu run by he-" The sound of crashing in the back ground. "Nevermind." Genie moaned and flew after them. Aladdin shook his head and went back inside.

Mulan was sitting in the dinning room humming and sipping tea. She was also writing on a scroll. It was note to her father about Amber's training. She was interrupted hen Aladdin wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and held his arms. He gave her a small peck on the cheek and said, "I love you." She asked him, "Do you love him?" She took his hand and placed it on her swollen belly. He rubbed her stomach and felt a light kick. "Of course I do." He said to her. She said to him, "We've been through a lot, but we overcame it all. This is possibly the most happiest time in my life." Aladdin nuzzled into her hair and said, "Nothing with bother us again. I promise." Aladdin and Mulan sat there in each other's arms, savoring this moment and ready to cherish the moments to come.

This is the tale of a love that went from nightmares to sweet dreams.

"Serpentine" by Disturbed

My goodness, it's finally over. I am so sorry it took me so long to finish this. I gotta tell ya, it wasn't easy. The first story I've started and actually finished. Wow! To be honest, there were times I lost interest in this and nearly gave up. But I ultimately decided to finish this for the readers. I want to thank you all for supporting the story and sorry if some parts to seem up to par. I tried my best to write this as good as I possible could. In the future, I may revise this, but right now I'm working on another story. But before I post it, I want to write it all down and finish it. I learned my lesson from taking three years to write this. I started this my first year of college and here we are, at the end. Again thank you very much for the support and I hope all future readers will like this too. Hope to see you soon.

Ace


End file.
